Ross
Ross (ロス, Rosu)One Piece Blue: Grand Data File - p. 84, His name and position in the Bellamy Pirates is revealed. is a former member of the Bellamy Pirates. Appearance Ross is a muscular man with the upper-half of his face always hidden by his light-blue baseball cap with the letters "ALLR". He wears a fur-lined dark-brown jacket, a green sash and spotted green pants. Personality Ross is taciturn and has not spoken a single line of dialogue so far (though in the anime he spoke once about Cricket's possible reason for wanting to find the Golden City). He obeys Bellamy's orders without question, and seems to have a certain confidence in his captain's strength, as he was shown to be shocked after Bellamy's humiliating defeat at Luffy's hand. He also seems to be rather violent, as seen when he smashes Luffy's head into a window, and kicks Zoro across the room, when he could of simply just thrown them out of the bar. One Piece manga - Vol. 24 Chapter 225, Ross grabs Luffy and puts his head through a window. Abilities and Powers Ross was shown to be of greater than average strength, being able to pick Luffy up by his head and smash him forcefully into a window, and kick Zoro across the length of a building's interior with a single kick. Later, in the anime only, when the Bellamy Pirates confront the Saruyama Alliance, he is seen fighting with a sword against Shoujou and Masira, although his skill with it is uncertain, as he was swiftly defeated by the two pirate captains. History Skypiea Saga Jaya Arc Ross first appears in the hotel where the Bellamy Pirates had stationed themselves, silently standing as his crewmates talk about the Straw Hat Pirates and how they are inferior to Bellamy and Sarkies. When Bellamy confronts Luffy at the Pub, Ross is present with his other crewmates, standing in the very back near the door. After the crew has had their fill of ridiculing and beating up the obstinate Luffy and Zoro, Bellamy orders Ross to throw the "garbage" outside, as they are taking up too much of their space. Ross complies swiftly, kicking Zoro through a table and smashing Luffy's face into one of the pub's windows, severely injuring the both of them. Later, he and the rest of the Bellamy Pirates went to Jaya and confronted the Saruyama Alliance, with Bellamy and Sarkies swiftly defeating the three pirate captains and taking their gold statue that had taken them ten years to find. With the deed done, Ross and his fellow crewmates went back to Mock Town, where he laughed along with everyone else at their easily achieved victory. When Luffy comes back to the town to reclaim Montblanc's property and easily defeats Bellamy with a single punch, Ross is seen staring in shock along with all of the other people present, disbelieving that their captain could be so easily beaten. Realizing that the wanted posters of Luffy and Zoro were indeed accurate, Ross and the rest of Bellamy's crew flee from the dangerous youth. After Doflamingo's Punishment Later, Ross would travel with Bellamy and the other members of the crew to a Sky Island, finding a golden pillar in the process. Although Bellamy managed to bring this back to Doflamingo and regain his trust, it is unknown what became of Ross and the rest of the Bellamy Pirates when their captain forfeited his captaincy to join the Donquixote Pirates. Anime and Manga Differences * In the manga, Ross never spoke. In the anime version, he spoke once to Bellamy and Sarkies about how Cricket was possibly trying to clear his family name. Trivia * His full face, beyond a chin, is hidden by his hat in all of his appearances. * So far in all of his appearances he has worn a cap with the letters ALLR. The significance of these letters has not been stated yet, but the L and R are in Japanese pronunciation identical so it can be pronounced as "Arrr", which is a typical pirate expression. * His overall look bears some slight similarities to Marine Fleet Admiral, Akainu (before revealing his face). References Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Bellamy Pirates Category:Jaya Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Skypiea Saga Antagonists